The War for Cybertron
by Mar991
Summary: here is what happnes when the autobots and decptiocons fight for there home world. what do you think will happen in the first book
1. Chapter 1

On a planet made of metal where metal robots that fight each other every other day. This story is of a time that's really long. It tells a story of Honor, freedom, destruction, and fighting robots that somehow alive on a plant called Cybertron. It is know as the War for Cybertron.

_Boom Boom_ was all Optamise heard as he fought his way thought decpticons with the help of autobots. They are at the capital city of Iacon the autobots capital.

"Sir the decpticons are pushing thought are line," said Bumblebee as he shot a decpticon.

Optamise is a Prime a leader of the autobots who want freedom.

"Keep fighting as long as you can Iron Hide should be here with reinforcements soon."

Then all of the sudden the wave of decpticons stop firing and ran away.

"Hey Optamise are you looking for me," said Iron Hide as he wipes the energon (There life foul) off his sword.

"What took you so long."

"I found a squad of decpticons going to attack from behind."

"So did you get rid of the force from the Deacon."

"Yep, tried to get Starscearm but he got away that coward, yes but i just got something from Airried that there taking heavy fire up in the sky and the cannons are not on."

"Optamise, this is Ratched we need you down here now," said Ratched.

"We'll be down there soon." he says to his old freind."Iron Hide hold their forces here, Bumblebee come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

In the hall of Cybertron is the decpticon leader Magetron with his companions Breakdown and Soundwave.

"Breakdown, Soundwave stay here a fight off all Autobot men while I go pay a visit to the console." said the fierce voice of Magetron.

With that he summoned Dark Energon (the blood of Unicron) to break down the doors.

"Megatron," said a deep booming voice,"what have you came for during this time of war."

"I have come for my position of prime."

"No you are still not worthy to be a Prime," said another but not as booming as the last.

"So you would give it to that rust bag of bolts Optamise but not to me, I hae done great things an..."

"You have done nothing great you killed Zate prime in your own hatred you attack Iacon and you say you done great thing, your just a disgrace like that traitor Starscream."

"Hey boss there to many autobots out for us do you think you can give us a hand," said Breakdown.

"Well if I can't be a Prime I'll have all of you heads," he says and kills them all. "Starcream get a ship ready for my departure call a full retreat."

"Yes Lord Megatron," he said in a mocking voice


	3. Chapter 3

"missile." said Starscream as it hits the ship.

"Starscream, what happened here," said lord Megatron as he pulls Starscream out of the rubble and decpticons fighting all around them

"A missile hit us while we were waiting for you sir."

"Shockwave," said Megatron and a tall decpticon come that only has one eye and a giant machine gun comes."Whats the best way out of here."

"To go thought the highway that's right below us it should lead us out of here."

"Good soundwave, I want you to send one of your probes to scout ahead."

"Lord Megatron but the probe would get destroyed."

"Good for us to know that's why i'm sending you Starscream to make sure it doesn't do you understand. Oh and make sure you destroy any autobots on the way also tell any decpticon on the way to retreat."

"Yes lord Megatron." and Starscream want with the probe to the Highway


	4. Chapter 4

"Ratched, why did you call us down," said Optamise

"Because we just got report that Megatron was spotted in the hall of Cybertron."

"So we can go there and take him out," said Bumblebee

"Keep checking the camera so we know what he's up to R.C," said Ratched

"Right."

"Ratched, Bumblebee with me autobots roll out."

They made it to the hall of Cybertron which was torn up. autobot body were every where, while they were trying to stop Megatron. They entered the conseil room, energon was everywhere.

"Megatron has already killed them all," said Bumblebee

"Optamise this is R.C we spoted Megatron, with other decpticon, on the highway near your area."

"Thanks R.C, Ratchet get Airried to blow up the bridge then regourp with Iron Hide tell him to get to the end of the bridge. Bumblebee and I will Pursue them."


	5. Chapter 5

"Were suppose to get the guns back on," said Prowl as they made there way to the gun control

"Sure way doesn't Optamise want us in the battle but to turn on the dumb guns."said Jazz

"Shh I hear something," and then they stop to listen on them.

"Megatron wants all decpticons to retreat but he wants us to make sure they don't turn them back on," said the first one.

Prowl motioned for them to attacked but then stopped as they ran by

"That was easy we didnt have to kill them, Megatron properly already left."

They went in the room,high above them were battleship that were leaving Iacon. The decpticon sembol on the ship as one expoles and heads to where they were. Running away from the ship. The ship his it and the building starts to fall. When the building its the ground they saw nothing but blackness...

"Prowl,Prowl get up the decpticons are moving in on this.." energon spaltters on his face. Jazz and a few other were fighting as Prowl gets up and helps. Grimlock was in his dinobot form of a T-Rex. Airaids men were bombing the decpticons on the herizon. then _boom_ he could feel the energon linking from his side as his vison bluers in and out and the next thing he know. He being patched up by Ratched.


End file.
